Egymásra taláni
by Renji
Summary: Rövid sztori: IchiRenji romance kezdete... Figyelem: OOC, shonunenai


**Egymásra találni**

- Ichigo, vigyázz!

Ez az egyetlen figyelmeztetés, mielőtt valami súlyos csapódik nekem oldalról. Buhanva terülök el, egy röpke pillanatra kiszorul a tüdőmből az oxigén a rám nehezedő test súlyától. Kell pár másodperc, hogy rájöjjek, mi is történt. Renji rám ugrott…

- Mégis mi a fenét művelsz? – kérdezem a még mindig rajtam tehénkedőtől.

- Bocs, útban voltál. – érkezik az erőtlen válasz.

- Le másznál rólam végre?

- Azonnal, csak bevertem az oldalam és most sajog egy kicsit. – lassan mozdul, kezét a bal oldalára szorítja. Közben szétnézek, de Rukia már végzett a maradék két Hollow-al.

- Legközelebb próbálj nem letarolni, ha hősködni van kedved. – morgom, miközben igyekszem kimászni alóla.

- Majd igyekszem. – nagy nehezen talpra áll. Keze görcsösen markolja a ruha anyagát. Ennyire nagyot esett volna?

- Minden rendben? – kérdem. Válasz azonban nem érkezik, meginogva esik térdre. – Renji!

Nehezen kap levegőt, ujjai közül vér kezd szivárogni.

- Nincs semmi baj. – nyögi.

- Nincs a fenét! Rukia, menj Urahara-ért és mondd, hogy szedje a lábát, mert ha Renji elvérzik, a saját kezemmel tépem ki a szívét! – közben én is letérdelek a földre, Renji egyre csak zihál, majd minden figyelmeztetés nélkül elterül. Ó a francba! Óvatosan a hátára fordítom, majd a hakamám széléből letépve egy jókora csíkot, a felsőjét kezdem szétszedni, hogy a sebhez férjek. Mintha kezdenék enyhe pánikrohamot kapni… Nyugalom, az apám orvos, láttam már, hogy kötöz és ragadt rám a koszon kívül más is a rendelőben. Sikerült kihámoznom a ruhák rétegéből, de a sebről csak nem akarja elvenni a kezét. – Renji, legyél kicsi együttműködő és hagyd, hogy bekössem, mielőtt elvérzel.

- Nem… kell. Jól vagyok. – saját kezűleg fogom kitekerni a nyakát, ha ezt túléli!

- Nem azt kérdeztem hogy vagy, hanem azt mondtam, hogy vedd már el a kezed az útból! – förmedek rá, majd végre sikerül lefeszegetnem az ujjait az oldaláról. Az anyagot odébb véve egy széles szúrt sebbel találom magam szembe, amiből finoman fogalmazva is dől a vér. Valami gáz van ezzel, mert ennyitől nem kéne kidőlnie. Gondolom a kérdés a homlokomra van írva, mert hirtelen megszólal.

- Túl mély ahhoz, hogy simán kötözni lehessen, másrészt a méreg már kezd felszívódni… - egy röpke pillanatig csak bámulok rá, majd elkap az idegroham.

- Miért ne figyeltél oda? Elpofáztam már, hogy ne akarj hősködni, nem? – dühöngve kötözöm, hátha legalább csillapodik a vérzés. – Egyetlen egyszer nem figyelek oda és ez történik! Mi a fenéért ugrálsz ott ahol nem kéne? Egyáltalán minek ugrottál rám? Tudtam én, hogy ez a mai nem az én napom! – valamit dünnyög de nem értem. – Inkább maradj csöndben. – morranok rá.

- Szeretek hősködni. Pláne ha van kiért hősködni… - pislogva hallgatom eszmefuttatását. Asszem' nem értem… - Ígérem többet nem ugrom a nyakadba harc közben. Csak nem szerettem volna, ha netán az a támadás célt ér… - ó a francba! Már átvérzett a kötés, és Renji is mintha kezdene az ájulás szélén egyensúlyozni.

- Hé, el ne merj ájulni! Magyarázd ezt meg! – újabb csíkot tépek és szorítok a sebre.

- Az… az a támadás… téged célzott, és… biztos, hogy halálos lett volna, akár mérgezett akár nem. – suttogja. Szemei le-lecsukódnak. Kell egyetlen másodperc, hogy összesakkozzam a dolgot… Tulajdonképp megmentett és most helyettem haldoklik! A kurva életbe!

- Ki kérte hogy ezt tedd? Ki mondta, hogy ugorj a Hollow és közém? Ki kért, hogy ments meg? Ki? – nem tehetek az enyhén hisztérikus hangról és a megeredt könnyekről. Nem akarom elveszíteni! Hol van már Rukia és Urahara?

- Senki… de én is csak esendő vagyok… kissé önző. Talán… mert fontos vagy… fontosabb mint… a saját életem. – szemei becsukódnak, légzése szabálytalanná változik.

- Ne ájulj el, hallod! Magyarázd meg miért vagyok neked fontos! Miért akarsz itt hagyni? – zokogom. De válasz nem érkezik, csupán léptek zaja töri meg a pillanatot, ahogy a páros kibukkan a park fái közül. Urahara azonnal a senkaimon nyitásába fog Rukia-val. Pár pillanattal később már a Seireitei utcáján rohanok Unohana taichou-ék főhadiszállása felé. Síri csend fogad mikor berontok az épületbe Renji-vel, de szinte azonnal előkerül Unohana és kezelésbe is veszik a sérültet. Én a folyosón maradok és igyekszem lehiggadni, győzködöm magam, hogy nem lesz semmi baj, most már minden rendbe jön…

Mert ugye tényleg rendbe jön? Tisztázni akarom vele, hogy komolyan mondta ott a parkban. Hisz, tulajdonképp beismerte azt amit én is érzek már egy idő óta… Hogy fontosabb mindennél, az életem adnám érte… De lehet, hogy csak konspirációs elmélet az egész. Hogy csak én képzelem azt hogy viszontszeret. Erre viszont egyedül csak ő tudja a választ… Az istenit, hisz még az se biztos hogy túléli! Nem! Túl kell élnie! Nem hagyhat itt biztos válasz nélkül! Kétségbeesetten rogyok össze a fal tövében. Fejem felhúzott térdeimre fektetem és csendben ismét utat engedek a könnyeknek…

Arra riadok, hogy valaki a nevemen szólongat.

- Kurosaki-kun. Kurosaki-kun… - kábán, kissé hasogató fejjel pislogok fel és Unohana-taichou-val találom magam szembe. Azonnal talpra ugrok. Szerintem messziről süt az arcomról a rémület, mert halványan elmosolyodik. – Nyugodj meg, túlélte. – köszönöm… Felszabadult vigyorral nézek a nőre. – De még sokáig pihennie kell. – próbálja lehűteni jókedvem, ám ez most reménytelen próbálkozás. – Ha gondolod bemehetsz hozzá, már magához tért az altatásból. A folyosó végén, jobbról a második ajtó. – de ezt már csak fél füllel hallom, mert sprintben teszem meg a távot.

Aztán az ajtó előtt megtorpanok, elkap az idegesség. Az oké, hogy bemegyek, de mi a bánatot fogok én mondani? Mindegy, először a bejutáson essünk túl. Ezen ideával felvértezve először koppantok kettőt az ajtón, majd választ nem várva nyitok be. Egy minimalistán berendezett, kis szobácskába jutok, ahol az ablak melletti ágyon találom Renji-t. Jöttömre felém fordítja a fejét és elmosolyodik. De ez nem a megszokott elmebeteg vigyor, hanem valóban mosoly.

- Hogy vagy? – kérdezem, miközben a kis asztalkához tartozó széket az ágy mellé állítom, majd Zangetsu-t a falhoz támasztva leülök.

- Voltam már jobban, az se tetszett. De most épp nem fáj sehol. És te mit keresel itt? - néz rám kíváncsian.

- Hát… Csak biztos akartam lenni, hogy megmaradsz. – hadarom egy szuszra. Arcszínileg a paradicsommal vetekszem, közben igyekszem mindenfelé nézni csak a betegre nem. Aztán bennreked a levegő a tüdőmben. Puha érintés cirógatja arcom.

- Valami baj van? Haragszol rám? – kérdi Renji halkan. Majd azt veszem észre, hogy belemozdultam a simogatásba.

- Nem… nincs semmi baj… Ó a francba! Már hogyne lenne! – dühösen pattanok fel és kezdek fel-alá járkálni a szobában, mint egy ketrecbe zárt vadállat. Közben egyrészt győzködöm magam, hogy nem szabad Renji-re vetnem magam, hogy addig csókoljam, míg kegyelemért nem könyörög és pihegve be nem vallja, hogy szeret, másrészt meg, nehogy feltépve az ajtót addig rohanjak míg bírok. Közben remélhetőleg csitult a pirulásom is…

- Mi lenne ha dühöngés helyett végre kinyögnéd, mi a kínod?

- Mi a kínom? Az a kínom, hogy először a szívbajt hozod rám a haldoklásoddal és a felelőtlen, agyatlan magánakcióddal, utána meg lelki válságban hagysz, mert neked épp elájulhatnékod volt! Ez a bajom! – idáig bírtam idegekkel, a végét már üvöltve fejezem be. Fújtatva torpanok mg a szoba közepén és onnan meredek a vörösre. Aki fülig érő vigyorral fekszik. – Most meg mi ilyen vicces? – förmedek rá.

- Az, hogy pánikrohamot kaptál egy szimpla véralvadásgátló méregtől és a hozzá tartozó mély sebtől és hogy lelkileg kikészültél, mert nem voltál hajlandó megvárni míg magamhoz térek és én magam mondom meg, hogy szeretlek. – közli édes mosoly kíséretében. Ő… most… bevallotta… hogy szeret? Itt kapok enyhe lábremegést. Arra van még erőm, hogy az ágyhoz botorkáljak és a szélére üljek. Renji keze a tarkómra simul és finoman magához húz. Engedelmesen dőlök rá, vigyázva a sebére, arcom a nyaka hajlatába fúrom. Szuszogva bújok a finom illatú bőrhöz, arcom vörös tincsek csiklandozzák.

- Nem is kaptam pánikrohamot. – dünnyögöm a nyakának.

- Tudod mit, inkább csókolj meg és ne magyarázkodj. – javasolja. Két kézre támaszkodom a válla mellett és ajkaira hajolok. Először csak puhán végigcirógatom őket a sajátommal, mire felsóhajt és gyengéden a fogai közé veszi az alsó ajkam, majd szelíden, lassan csókolni kezd. Óráknak tűnő percek után válunk el egymástól. Óvatosan felfekszem az ágyra, vigyázva, nehogy fájdalmat okozzak neki. Kissé bajos ugyan ketten a szűk ágyon, de végül sikerül. Renji behúzódott a fal mellé, én meg a lábamat átvetve a combján, hozzá bújtam.

- Szeretlek. – suttogom a fülébe, majd fejem a vállához fúrva úgy döntök ideje aludni. Még félálomban érzem, ahogy apró puszit lehel az arcomra és mély, cirógató hangon felel.

- Én is…

Vége 


End file.
